Concrete Angel
by gracielovesyou
Summary: Based on the song 'Concrete Angel'. 'A statue stands in a shaded place, An angel girl with an upturned face, A name is written on a polished rock, A broken heart that the world forgot.' Angsty story is angsty. Please R&R and much love. T/M WARNING MAY BE TRIGGERING.


Concrete Angel

Everyone thought Brittany was the bubbly happy ditzy dancing blonde that was always laughing.

The didn't know the truth.

Her funeral was on the 4th of July.

After Christmas it was her favourite time of year.

Santana knew this well.

Which is why she made it so.

It hurt so much.

No one has ever felt the pain like this.

That was something Santana was sure of.

You haven't known pain, or sadness until you find the dead body of your best friend.

Your soul mate.

Your one true love.

That's exactly what happened to Santana.

She knew.

Kinda.

Ever since Brittanys mum died.

She had suspected something was up.

She didn't do anything about it.

Whenever she asked Brittany would refuse to talk about it.

She'd hide the marks, the cuts, the bruises, the scars.

Then one day she got a text.

A text that changed her life.

It brought her world crashing down around her.

**Help.**

It was so simple, but it spoke volumes to Santana.

She went to Brittanys house as fast as possible.

Knowing that it was happening.

He was hurting her.

He was nowhere to be found.

The only person in the house was Brittany.

Dead.

Covered in blood.

In her cuts.

In her bruises.

He had beaten her to death.

She cried.

It was all she could do.

She was gone.

Her beautiful, perfect, smiling Brittany was gone.

Replaced.

By a mangled corpse.

A broken mangled corpse.

All that was left of her perfect Britt-Britt.

She cried.

It was all she could do.

She had been ripped from her life.

Everyone else said the same things.

'We understand.'

'We know how you feel.'

But they don't.

No one does.

Glee club was dead without Brittany.

Everyone was quiet.

Solemn.

Santana was depressed.

The only light in her life was gone.

Everything was dark and gloomy.

They sung songs for her.

No one knew how she died.

No one told them.

Santana knew.

The songs they sang were pathetic.

None of them did what happened to her justice.

They were too happy.

Santana found the song.

Mr. Shue was surprised when Santana stood.

They all were.

She gave Brad the sheet music.

She stood before the class.

She hadn't spoken a word since finding Brittanys body.

The image etched into her mind forever.

Then she spoke.

Her words were short and simple.

'For Brittany.'

The music started.

She fought the tears.

They were for later.

The tears.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with a smile on her face, oh_

Santana looks at no one.

She looks at the chair where Brittany sat beside her.

Everyday.

That one seat.

_The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

She had changed the lyrics slightly.

To fit with Brittany.

Everyone was close to crying.

She fought her own tears back.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_

She misses her so much.

But not long now.

Not long until she's back in her arms.

The truth needs to be known.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbours hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late_

The thought of what he did.

It enrages and saddens her.

But it was her fault too.

She didn't help in time.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_

If only she got there sooner.

She could have helped her.

That message is stuck in her head.

**Help.**

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

She put every last emotion into this song.

It was to be her last after all.

Her Britt-Britt.

Gone.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_

She stood beside the grave, staring at the headstone.

After she sung she left.

Left everyone behind.

Left everything.

Brittany had once told her that she was going to be famous.

They had plans.

Santana was gonna sing.

Brittany was gonna dance.

They would be together.

Forever.

But he stole that from them.

Now Brittany would never dance.

So Santana would never sing.

She sat beside the grave.

Ignoring the mud.

She cried.

It was all she could do.

What was left for her now?

_'Everything'_

She heard Brittanys voice.

She shook her head.

It was nothing.

_'You have everything ahead of you Sanny.'_

She heard it again.

She stood up.

She turned around.

Brittany.

'Brittany.'

She was perfect.

No cuts.

No bruises.

Just pure Brittany.

_'Hey Sanny.'_

She smiled.

Santana cried.

It was all she could do.

_'Don't do it Sanny.'_

'Why not B? You're gone. I have nothing.'

_'You have your whole life ahead.'_

'No. I have no life without you.'

_'Yes you do, you're gonna be famous Sanny. You'll inspire millions with your voice.'_

'I can't sing anymore. Not without you dancing beside me.'

_'You will. I will always be with you Sanny. I'll always be dancing.'_

'Not with me.'

_'Yes, with you. In your heart.'_

'What if I don't want to.'

_'We both know you do. If you don't do it for yourself, then do it for me. I love you.'_

Santana closed her eyes.

She wanted to force the tears back.

She opened them.

She was gone.

Her last words echoed in her brain.

_'If you don't do it for yourself, then do it for me. I love you.'_

'I love you too.'

She cried.

It was all she could do.

But she did.

She sung.

Only in small bars and clubs in L.A. at first.

Every performance she dedicated to Brittany.

She wrote songs for her.

She always sung Concrete Angel.

Then she made it.

A record producer came up to her.

Asked her to consider giving him a call.

She did.

Everything changed.

She became well known.

Everyone knew Santana.

Everyone knew Brittany.

She wasn't happy.

She couldn't be.

But she lived.

For Brittany.

She inspired people everywhere.

Like Britt had said.

When she did die.

She was old.

A spinster.

She wasn't alone.

She had friends.

But she never found love.

She hadn't been with anyone since Brittany.

Her words were short and simple.

'For Brittany.'

Her last words.

She died.

And when she reached those pearly gates.

She met her.

They were both young again.

They fell into each others arms.

They cried.

It was all they could do.

They were together.

Brittany was proud.

Santana was finally happy.

They had found each other at last.

Brittany had her Sanny.

Santana had her Concrete Angel.

...

_**A/N Sorry too many feels. Please review. The song is Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.**_


End file.
